danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
'Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu '(九頭龍 冬彦 Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. He has the title 'Super High School Level Gangster '(超高校級の「極道」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gokudou"). Appearance Kuzuryuu is a small, slim boy known for having a "baby face." Because of his rather childlike build, Kuzuryuu generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is in fact, a big tough gangster. He has dusty blond hair that is cut very short, with a distrinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bride of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the left side. His eyes are gold and he has permanent blush marks on either cheek. Befitting his title, Kuzuryuu dresses in traditional yakuza fashion, well tailored suits. In the game, he wears a two piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is dark brown with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears white dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryuu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand. Due to an injury he received during Pekoyama's execution, his right eye is no longer usable, so he wears an eyepatch over his eye. Personality Kuzuryuu is initially incredibly stand-offish and rude to the other students on the island. He claims he's not going to play at being friends with anyone, and when questioned on this in Chapter 1, states clearly that he would not hesitate to kill any one of them. He makes frequent reference to his yakuza background, and seems adamant at presenting this sort of "lone wolf" attitude. He does not simply not want to make friends, but considers it not worth his time and beneath him. Despite this, as early as chapter 1, he shows signs of this perhaps not being all true, with him "happening to walk by" the lodge where the other students were having a party, despite claiming that he had no interest in going. When he does interract with the others (by choice or otherwise) his attitude is combative and irritable. He's easily angered, often threatening and/or insulting other people when they disagree with or complain about his actions. He frequently uses the word ''boke ''(a particularly pejorative way of calling someone an idiot, often translated as dumbass/shithead.) and will punctuate his statements in an argument with it. He is particularly sensitive about his appearance, and it is suggested that it would not be out of the question for him to react violently if someone were to use the word "babyface" in reference to him. This is likely due to his status as the heir to the largest yakuza syndicate in the country. People would expect a big tough guy to lead a yakuza family, but Kuzuryuu's appearance is the opposite of that. Kuzuryuu states that he wants to be strong on his own, and not to simply rely on his family's power to get ahead in life. His goal is to be strong enough to lead his family, rather than to be strong ''because he leads his family. History Pre-Despair Incident The motive behind Chapter 2 reveals that during his time at Hope's Peak, Kuzuryuu was potentially involved in a series of murders. His little sister was killed by a fellow student named Satou, who covered it up along with Mahiru Koizumi, blaming it on a serial pervert. As an act of revenge, Kuzuryuu killed Satou in the same way that she killed his little sister. His Free-Time Events also reveal that he was raised in a household filled with violence, with his parents trying to kill each other whenever they got into an argument. At some point before the events of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, it is assumed he fell into despair along with the rest of his classmates. Island Life of Mutual Killing During the final events of Chapter 2, he attempts to save Peko Pekoyama, who was his bodyguard and childhood friend, from being executed. Unfortunately, he gets hurt by her attack on the wooden soldiers. He is then held by her one last time before she is brutally executed. Everyone believe the execution to be cruel as he got involved, but Monobear reports that he was barely alive. He is then taken to the island's hospital as it was Monobear's responsibility to tend to his well-being since he wasn't the villain this time. He recovers from his wounds and starts wearing an eyepatch (because Pekoyama accidentally cut through his right eye). Relationships Peko Pekoyama In Chapter 2, it is revealed that Pekoyama is actually Kuzuryuu's bodyguard that grew up with him when they were children. Pekoyama acted as a tool for Kuzuryuu, doing as she was ordered to do. The both of them cared for each other, and even Pekoyama replaced his role as a murderer as hers so Kuzuryuu could escape from the island. Even though Kuzuryuu refused to escape from the island, he still interfered with her execution, because he cared for her more than anything. Quotes *"What's up with that face? You got a problem with me?!" *"I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu... But make no mistake. We won't be friends" *"Hey. You two. If you're done... get lost." *"I...I never needed a tool! All I ever needed was you!" Trivia *His character profile states that he likes karinto and hates milk. *His Free-Time Events reveal that he hates milk due to being lactose-intolerant. *His first name comes from the Japanese word for "winter", while his last name comes from the Japanese word for "nine-headed dragon". *He was originally going to be killed instead of Hiyoko Saionji, though writers realized that this would make Peko Pekoyama's death useless. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive